Collapse
Collapse is the 65th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Rufus and Sheryl are shown together in the Rainsworth Garden. Sheryl reminisces the promise that the she had made with Rufus many years ago. Flashback, Sheryl reveals the promise to be a shared mutual responsibility between the four Dukedoms for the prevention of another great Tragedy. Rufus hands Sheryl a pair of earrings. (Note that this was a time before Sheryl became wheelchair-bound)... Back to the present, Rufus is with Sheryl, only saying her name before being interrupted by the Baskervilles. Surrounded by the Baskervilles, Lottie steps forward, reminding Rufus of the conditions he must fulfill in order to have his house acknowledged by the Baskervilles. Sheryl is shocked; Rufus concentrates Dodo's power into his fan, raising it to strike... Oz runs after Leo as Sharon speaks to him through Equus, she urges him to return to the Rainsworth mansion immediately. Leo breaks his run, pausing to taunt Oz. Suddenly, Oz realizes that this game had all been a trap. Oz prompts for Sharon's assistance, who summons Equus to his aid. Meanwhile, Gilbert fights with Vincent and Alice battles with Echo. Alice hotly yells at Gilbert to follow Oz, Gilbert peevishly responds, telling her that that was his intention anyway. Echo mocks Alice, telling her to go ahead instead of wasting time fighting. Alice snaps back, refusing to leave until she sent Echo flying. At the same time, Gilbert demands that Vincent stop entangling innocent people in this affair. Vincent smiles, telling Gilbert that he has a kind heart. Gilbert snaps, yelling Vincent's name. Angered, Gilbert probes further, questioning why Vincent is cooperating with the Baskervilles. Vincent responds with an even broader smile, admitting to Gilbert that he had done all of this out of love. Gilbert then tackles Vincent to the ground and starts yelling at him, saying that he can't decide what makes Gilbert happy, and that if anything, Vincent should be focusing on fixing his own life instead. Gilbert then tells Vincent to stop chopping up dolls, to stop with his night-time amusements and to stop being an ally to the Baskervilles. Vincent begins to respond, but Oz and Equus arrive before he can explain anything. Oz tells them to hurry because they were going back to Pandora. Equus opens a portal, and Oz, Gilbert and Alice take it back to Pandora. Leo arrives in the square, noticing that Oz, Gilbert and Alice left. Leo decides that their game isn't over yet, and so he summons Jabberwock behind him. Running through the mansion, Oz asks Sharon how Sheryl was. Sharon explains that all her vital organs were just missed and that she can't believe that Rufus did that to her grandmother. Gilbert asks if Rufus and the Baskervilles were heading towards the final Sealing Stone. Sharon confirms this, saying that after figuring out where the Seal was located, that Rufus let the Baskervilles into Pandora. Sharon then proceeds to give Oz a thread that she made using Owl to connect to Rufus and that it will lead to him if followed. She also mentions that Break had already gone after Rufus. A flashback is shown, Sheryl is barely conscious though she manages to tell Break and Sharon that Rufus had stolen her Key to the Abyss, which was in one of the earrings that he had given to her previously. Gilbert is shocked when Sharon tells them that Rufus stole the Key, and Alice senses something nearby. She calls out for Oz and Jabberwock is shown flying over top of Pandora's headquarters. Leo steps off of Jabberwock as he lands and immediately begins looking for Oz. Alice exclaims that Leo seems to do whatever he wants to. Leo sees Oz and Jabberwock continues to wreak havoc. Oz tells Gilbert to go after Rufus while Oz fights with Leo. Gilbert argues at first, but ultimately does as he's told. After Gilbert has left, Oz explains that with the Sealing Stone so close, he can't move as well as before and so he tells Alice that he's sorry. Oz summons B-Rabbit's scythe and uses it to slice off one of Jabberwock's hands. Alice tells Oz that he can't use anymore of B-Rabbit's power, but soon she is attacked by Echo and has to defend herself. Oz worries about Alice and tells Leo to stop what he's doing. Leo asks if Oz is afraid of fighting him, though Oz denies it and just tells him that it needs to end already. Leo says that they can't just talk things out because they're mutual enemies, Oz disagrees and says that they're friends. Leo starts laughing hysterically because in his eyes, the two of them were not friends, but only bumped into each other because they were both Elliot's friends and that Leo doesn't even know anything about Oz and Oz didn't even know anything about Leo and Elliot... Elsewhere, Alice feels Oz's Incuse move forward again, and begins thinking about how now, more than anything, Oz can't let the Incuse move forward any farther. Alice calls out for Oz, and Echo notices Alice's body has begun to turn transparent... Leo explains that because Elliot is finally gone, there is nothing to stop the two of them from being mortal enemies and that the two need to fight. Leo beckons Oz to come at him, and Oz figures out that Leo doesn't want to destroy him, he just wants to destroy himself. Oz then tells Leo that he's being unreasonable and so he throws his scythe away, surprising Leo... The Baskervilles have found the secret passageway inside of Pandora that lead straight to the Sealing Stone. Break then appears and attacks Rufus, saying that he's disappointed in Rufus, as Rufus would never willingly point a sword at Sheryl. Rufus is confused at first and explains that as the Dukedoms are crumbling, he is simply doing what is necessary to keep the Barma House alive. Lily recognizes Break as the one who killed Fang and goes after him, but she is stopped by Lottie who reminds Lily that they must hurry to the Sealing Stone. Gilbert shoots at Lottie, as Pandora had already caught up with the Baskervilles thanks to Owl, Gilbert tells Lottie not to move, whilst the rest of Pandora move in to protect the Sealing Stone. During the battle between the Baskervilles and Pandora, Gilbert inches towards the Sealing Stone, only to realize that the piece of Jack that's inside of the Stone is his head. Vincent then arrives and holds Gilbert at gunpoint, telling him to move away from the Sealing Stone. Vincent asks Gilbert if he's happy, because he's always been afraid of regaining his memories from 100 years ago. Vincent then explains that if Gilbert remembered his master, he wouldn't be in that place right now. Gilbert's confused and tells Vincent that he already remembers his master and how he couldn't hold onto Jack. Vincent understands and says that he's only protecting Oz until the end this time around. Gilbert then realizes that a Pandora member is preparing to shoot Vincent from behind, and as Gilbert begins experiencing memories again, he takes the bullet for Vincent, much to Vincent's dismay. Oz asks Leo what he has to say to what he said. He says that there's nothing wrong with them just running into each other in the way that they did. That both chance and inevitability are fine. Oz explains that he's glad that he met Leo and that after all they've been through, it hurts him to hear Leo say something like he wishes they'd never met. Oz then explains that if Elliot were to see Leo as he is now, he would've defiantly knocked some sense into Leo and that Oz had never had to fight with his friends to such an extent before, putting everything he had into attacking them. Oz punches Leo in the jaw, causing Leo to remember Elliot. Leo starts to cry, and Jabberwock fades away. Just then, Oz looks up and sends one of B-Rabbit's chains through Leo's body. Oz realizes that Jack made him do this and begins asking furiously why he would do such a thing after Leo was beginning to come back to his senses... Gilbert is lying on the ground, bleeding while Vincent calls out to him. Gilbert then sees a memory form right in front of where he lay. During the Tragedy, Gilbert woke up and starting looking for his master. He finds Jack and Glen fighting, Jack asking Glen why he would've done such a thing, Glen simply tells Jack to stop. Gilbert runs up to them and asks why they're fighting, begging them to stop. Glen orders Gilbert not to come anywhere near them, Jack then slices through Gilbert's back with his sword. Jack tells Glen that he'll be fine because Baskervilles can't die from wounds like the ones Jack caused, causing Gilbert to remember that even when Ernest poisoned him and Oz slashed his body with a sword, he wasn't able to die. Jack then tells Glen to lower his sword and remarks on how he killed Glen's "cute little servant boy" in front of him, leading to the revelation that Gilbert was Glen's servant, not Jack and that it was Glen who saved him from the streets... Lottie's throwing knives break the Sealing Stone behind Gilbert. Jack is holding Oz back, telling him that Leo is still alive and that Oz must use B-Rabbit's power to finish him off. Oz doesn't want to, but Jack explains that "The Glen" is powerful, dangerous and intrusive... As Glen's severed head falls from the Seal instead of Jack's, Gilbert wonder if everything Jack had ever told them was a lie. Gilbert, Lottie, Dug, Lily and Vincent all stare in shock at Glen's head. Gilbert then begins screaming from the pain of regaining his true memories. Jack hears Gilbert's screams and drops Oz, unconscious inside of his head. Jack explains that he always saw the world as a darkness that consumed everything, and that if Lacie were there, he wouldn't need friends or a status, all he'd need would be her, showing that Jack was in love with Lacie... A flashback is shown. Lacie is in an alleyway where she introduces herself to someone who was previously assumed to be Glen. He introduces himself as Jack, just Jack. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -Taking A Turn For The Worst- *Collapse was the longest chapter as of yet, having 71 pages, compared to the usual 45-50 page average. *Although Owl did not appear, its powers were revealed to create ties to people. *"To me this world is like a dark night that swallows everything" is a phrase uttered by Jack and showed for the first time in Ch. 37, in the middle of various flashback images, generated to the impact that the Abyss has on the rubble of Sablier. Different memories of the past are randomly displayed to all present, but this appears in the mind of Elliot, reinforcing the false idea that he may be the new Glen. The images representing more Glen than Jack, and the reader could wrongly think that the the phrase, and also an enigmatic "you find me" reported to Lacie, could belong to Glen. Navigation Category:Manga